


Pancakes after Midnight

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst, Episode: s02e18 17 People, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-21
Updated: 2006-08-21
Packaged: 2019-05-31 03:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15111224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "I've known him a long time and I know when he is lying to me.  I also know when you are lying to me."





	Pancakes after Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Leo sat in his living room at 1:40am going over reelection strategies. It was raining now; a bad thunderstorm had stalled over the DC Metropolitan area. Cassandra Wilson played softly on the radio as he drank club soda with orange and smoked a cigarette. Today was a long day, one of the longest of his life, and there were more to come. Toby made many valid points that went unheard. When the both of them were pissed off nothing could be accomplished. Soon this would be out of everyone’s hands. Leo knew from experience that secrets never stayed that way for long. This would blow up and there would be some casualties. Toby would not stand by quietly and Leo didn’t think he should have to. This needed to be told, no matter what the outcome.

There was a soft knock on his door and Leo looked up from his reading. He had not invited anyone over; he was in no mood for company. With a sigh, he put his cigarette out, dropped the folders on the couch, and went to answer it.

“Hi.”

CJ Cregg, soaking wet and carrying a small suitcase, stood in the hallway.

“Hello.”

“Can I come in?”

Leo ushered her in, taking the suitcase from her hand.

“You're soaking wet. Get in here; I’ll make you some coffee.”

“It’s pouring out there. I took the red eye back from Napa.”

Leo left her standing in the foyer and went to the kitchen. CJ shivered a bit but found it difficult to move. It had been a long time since she had been to the Watergate…the couple ended their relationship in January. Something brought her there tonight. All the way from California she sensed something was wrong and changed her ticket to get back to DC. Calling Toby most of the night, she got voicemail. When they finally spoke, he sounded different, shaken. He insisted nothing was wrong, was snappish with her, and hung up abruptly.

“Something is going on.” She said.

“How so?” he came out of the kitchen. “Seriously CJ, you’ve got to get out of those wet clothes before you get pneumonia. There are tee shirts and shorts in the bedroom. Go please.”

Nodding, she disappeared into the bedroom and Leo went back into the kitchen. He pulled some ingredients out of the refrigerator, started throwing together something to eat. CJ came out.

“What smells so good?” she asked.

“Pancakes. I figured you might…”

Leo’s breath caught in his throat when he saw her. Dressed in his boxers and a tank top, her wet hair caressing her face like a halo, and her hard nipples begging for release from their cotton prison. He swallowed hard, turning back to the food.

“What's wrong?” she asked.

“Hmm? Nothing. I thought you might be hungry.”

“Starving.” She sat at the table. “What's going on?”

“Nothing.”

“Leo, I tried to call Toby four times and got no response. When I finally reached him something was definitely off.”

“Why did you want Toby so much tonight?”

“I wanted to know what was happening. He’s my friend and my White House mole.”

“They forgot the funny. Staff was working on it all night. Josh, Sam, Toby…all of them.”

“I don’t think so because I called Donna when I couldn’t reach Toby and she said he was in with you and the President. Am I being kept in the dark again?”

“No.” Leo shook his head and put a plate of pancakes in front of her. “It was reelection stuff CJ and there is nothing to discuss because we haven’t decided anything yet. Eat it while it is hot.”

“I need syrup.”

Leo smiled, putting it on the table.

“I'm sure Toby had to reiterate his lack of enthusiasm about bringing in Bruno. Are you sure that’s all?”

“As far as I know, yeah. If something is going on with Toby I'm afraid you will have to ask the man himself.”

“I will. I've known him for a long time and I know when he is lying to me. I also know when you're lying.”

Leo joined her at the table, trying not to focus on her lack of clothing. It was impossible for her to be wearing underwear. Oh God, that meant they were wet on his floor. Focus McGarry; stop being a dirty old man.

“How was the party?”

“It was nice. My stepmother was there of course but I did a good avoidance and smile routine. My father loved the clock and though I wish I had more time I was glad to spend some time with him at all. Even when it is not enough you make due.”

“So what put you on the red eye and brought you to the Watergate?” he asked.

“You're full of questions tonight. I sensed something was wrong so I came back. I tried Toby’s place but he would not let me in. I have a key; I couldn’t make myself invade his privacy. What happened Leo?”

“I really don’t know Claudia Jean. Can we talk about something else; I had a very long day.”

“What?”

“Did you only come here because Toby wouldn’t let you in? You could have gone home.”

“It wasn’t just Toby I was worried about. There’s some things I need to talk to you about.”

“No.” Leo shook his head. “You don’t have to say anything. We said it all four months ago.”

“I didn’t say it all.”

“I would really prefer not to have this conversation tonight. Please.”

He collected the dishes and poured more coffee. CJ studied him. He looked as if he has lost weight recently. Not a large amount and it was most likely because of stress. She could see his insomnia etched all over his face…Leo couldn’t hide a thing. He was not sleeping and not eating. Next he would collapse.

“I still love you.” She whispered.

“The feeling is definitely mutual.”

“I don’t know if it will ever really work and I don’t know how our loved ones will react, but I miss you so much.”

“What about your career?” he turned to look at her, leaning on the counter. She didn’t have to know he was doing it for support; he could not believe what he was hearing.

“I want it all. I can do it; I can do anything I put my mind to. You were right, the trappings of success are wonderful but they mean nothing if you are lonely.”

He didn’t say anything for a few minutes and CJ got up. She went into the living room with her coffee and took one of his cigarettes. When she lit it she realized her hands were trembling.

“So many things are getting ready to change.” Leo’s voice came into the room before he did. “The next couple of months will be harder than usual.”

“Why?”

“You have your feelings and I have mine. I just feel it.”

“You are lying to me.”

“I am not lying to you. I don’t lie to you CJ. things are crazy right now; you know that as well as I do. If we want to be together, we can do it. We can issue a press release to announce. Sure, we will have to fudge on some dates but I am willing to do that if you are.”

“How would we work this?” she asked.

“CJ and I have been close friends for a long time and as I faced life after my divorce, she was there for me. Recently we've become more than friends and while we would like our personal relationship to remain just that, we understand that this is something we have to do. We come here today to ask the press for respect and privacy. Our jobs make us very visible but there are some things on which we are not willing to compromise.”

“When did you two begin a personal relationship?”

“Over the Christmas holidays.”

“You expect us to believe there was no romance before the divorce was final.”

“Believe whatever you want. What happened between my ex-wife and I had nothing to do with Ms. Cregg and if you don’t believe me, ask my ex-wife.”

“This relationship will in no way affect how the country is run, is that what you are telling us Mr. McGarry?”

“Couples work together all the time. Our relationship is built on a strong foundation of respect and trust. Our professional lives come first and we both know that. You're getting good at the press thing.”

“Yeah, soon I’ll have all their voices down.”

Leo smiled and so did CJ. Then her smile faded. She sat on the couch, smashing her cigarette in the ashtray.

“What's the matter?”

“This is a big decision. I just need to take a deep breath.”

“We don’t have to do this. I want to, but we certainly don’t have to.” He took her hand. “We could tell our friends and family now and wait on the press. The election seems far away but we could wait until we know our futures before we let in the public. Whatever we are going to do CJ, we will do it together.”

“You want to be with me, right?”

“That shouldn’t even be a question.”

Leo pulled her close, kissing her for the first time in months. It was so hard for him, working with her everyday and not being able to talk to her outside of work. At the White House she was the epitome of professional, friendly but aloof. He tried for weeks to get her back…flowers, emails, phone calls, and love letters. Nothing worked; she had made her choice. Her professional life had to come first. Maybe it wouldn’t always be that way, but it was now.

“Oh Leo, I missed you so much.” She murmured against his mouth.

His lips moved down her neck, leaving a trail of wet kisses in his wake as he slowly moved them back on the couch.

“CJ, I love you. I missed you too.”

The kisses were more intense but there was no move to undress. They needed to reconnect, to remember how intimate a kiss and the right touch could be. His cell phone rang and as much as Leo wanted to ignore it he simply could not.

“Don’t move.” He whispered, kissing her once more. “Yeah. Yeah. No, I'm wide awake. Are you alright? Of course we’re going to have to sit down and talk about this. Now? No, I don’t think waking him right now would be a good idea sir. Can't you sleep Mr. President? I could, I just haven’t yet. No sir. No sir. We can discuss it tomorrow. I may sleep in but we’ll have brunch. Yes, I do sleep in sometimes. Alright, yes sir. Of course. Goodnight, Mr. President.”

Leo turned off his phone and gave CJ his full attention.

“I swear something is going on. Leo, what are you not telling me?”

“I'm not telling you enough how much I want you right now. Don’t worry about things tonight CJ; they will be there in the morning. Tonight should be about us. Let go and focus on me.”

CJ nodded, though she was not sure she could do that. Making love to Leo usually blew her mind but tonight the nagging thoughts were still there. And when he slept, curled up against her with his cheek on her breast, CJ was wide awake. She listened to the rain and the thunder pound down hard on the Capitol, wondering what it would unearth. Whatever happened it was going to change everything. 

***


End file.
